


Pavi's Dream

by pavisamore



Category: 2001 Maniacs: Field of Screams (2010), Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavisamore/pseuds/pavisamore
Summary: Pavi has a nightmare... or is it really a nightmare?





	

Pavi was sleeping. He had a pretty hard day and his lips under his beautiful fake face were still dark purple from the rough kiss Luigi had given him that afternoon when he got in his room. His skin around his lips was bright red and the blood that had escaped from between his lips while he was asleep indicated that what Luigi had given him was not only a hard kiss, which had created a hicky, but also some violent bites in between as well...

Now he was dreaming... What was he dreaming about? It was crazy, he had never seen that place before. How could he dream of a place at which he had never been before? It was possible. A man was after him. Not Luigi, not Rotti. He was just like him, same body type, if not a bit stronger, same eyes, same face. Yes, before the 'accident' that had burned Pavi's lovely face, he looked exactly like the man who was after him. They were in a valley. It was so hot that Pavi could barely stand on his feet and run. He was very dirty, his clothes were torn apart and hunging at some places. The man was holding a knife in his hand and smirked evilly when Pavi stumbled and fell.

Some metres away a young woman shouted. "Harper, leave the poor boy alone already. Don't you see he can barely stand?"

Harper laughed. "If you think I'll let this one run free, you're mistaken! Come here, beauty! You know you can't run."

Pavi nearly screamed when he tried to get up again and he saw that Harper was only a couple of metres away. He had nearly gotten him but that gave more strength to Pavi who stood and run faster. Harper laughed again to himself. "Damn, that boy is stubborn..." He hissed.

Pavi took a turn behind a white tent and stopped a little to regain his breath and powers even though he knew that this could cost him as the other man could easily find him. He couldn't stop now but he couldn't go on any longer either. He bent down and rested his hands on his knees, breathing deeply and sweating from running and from the heat at that place. Harper slowed down and smirked. He took careful steps trying not to make a sound. He walked around the white tent. He could sniff Pavi's scent, he was on the other side, right? Right! He heard Pavi's breathing.

"Ha! 'Ere you are!" Harper snapped and grabbed Pavi, wrapping his arms around him and dragging him into the white tent which happened to be his own medical tent. Pavi screamed at the top of his lungs but no one came to help him. Luigi was dead, Rotti was dead, only he was left... He was dragged into the medical tent and Harper tied him on a bed. 

Pavi screamed. "P-please... l-l-let me g-go..." His accent was long gone from the fear he felt. His heart was racing in his chest. 

"Nope..." Harper said without looking at him; he only kept searching for some of his medical tools. Ah, he found them. He walked closer to him and Pavi tried too free himself. Harper laughed. "What do you want us to do first, hm?"

Pavi started crying. "W-w... what?"

Harper looked at his tools. "Hm, how about this first?" He raised a little scalpel and brought is across Pavi's neck. Pavi screamed louder than ever. Harper sliced his neck and moved the scalpel lower at his chest and pulled it back when he reached his heart. He licked the bloody line slowly, smirking. Pavi strangely calmed down. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks and his body tensing, but his breathing was slower and he had stopped screaming. He sniffled when Harper reached his neck and licked the area. 

After a while he felt Harper pulling back. Pavi opened his eyes and looked at him. He wasn't only crying from fear... It was Harper's face which also caused him to cry like a baby. It was his own face. Everytime he saw Harper's face he would break down. Harper removed Pavi's clothes one by one leaving him completely naked. Pavi was stirring, mumbling and sweating in his sleep. His head turned violently on the soft, silky pillows. His arms were raising and falling in a spasmic way. The dream went on. Harper took another tool now. Pavi tried to see it and when he did his eyes went wider than ever.

"You're afraid, son? Well, you should be!" Harper giggled. He had something that Pavi could not understand what it was. Harper just raised Pavi's legs and spread them apart, driving the tool inside Pavi's entrance slowly, after dipping it inside a bottle of lube. Pavi screamed with all his power then. He felt rivers of tears rolling down his cheeks as Harper pulled the thing out and then snapped it back in him. As time went by, he repeated this even harder and quicker, causing Pavi to scream harder and his body to shake uncontrollably and even jump at times. Just then, Haprer closed Pavi's dick with his mouth and sucked him hard and quickly, soon feeling Pavi's fluids deep in his mouth. Harper bit hard down at Pavi's dick and Pavi screamed as loudly as he could. Harper just bit down hard until he drew blood and sucked on it hungrily causing Pavi to whimper and then sob.

He pulled back, pulling out the thing that made Pavi's ass feeling sore and full and smiled at Pavi. He forced Pavi's eyes opened and winked at him. "Do you even know how tasty you are, son?" Pavi whimpered and more tears run down his cheeks and onto the bed. 

"Ughh... P-p-please, s-sir..." He whispered with a very sore voice from screaming. "D-don't do this-s..." He begged but he didn't know that this made Harper wanting to torture him even more.

Harper giggled and took a pincers. Pavi's breath caught in his throat and coughed. Harper bit his lower lip and took Pavi's right hand in his own. Pavi screamed and tried to withdraw it but Harper's grip was like iron. He couldn't release his hand no matter how hard he tried. Harper started pulling off his fingernails one by one, causing blood to spill from Pavi's fingers. Pavi couldn't cry more if he tried. He couldn't even scream more. Harper coninued with his left hand and when he finished, Pavi's head was thrown at his left. He was severly crying and he felt like he would pass out any minute now. 

Pavi screamed in his sleep but he wouldn't wake up. The nightmare just went on and on. Now Harper had another scalpel in his hands. He played with it, twilring it around Pavi's belly button. "I-if you are g-g-going to k-kill me... w-why don't you... d-do it-t?" Pavi whispered, looking down at what Harper was going. Harper didn't make eye contact with him; he just pressed the scalpel down at the centre of Pavi's belly button, cutting him slightly. Pavi hissed and closed his eyes. 

"It wouldn't be fun this way, son!" Harper smirked and bent down to suck the blood that had jumped from Pavi's belly button. "It'd be way too borin'!" He giggled when he pulled back from Pavi's belly. Pavi whimpered.

Harper moved on him, still holding his scalpel tightly in his right hand. Pavi's heart was racing even more frantincally in his chest. Harper licked his cheek and lips. He placed a rough kiss on Pavi's lips, sucking them so hard that when he pulled back, his lips were the most bright red they could be. With all these, Harper's dick had hardened to the point where it was going to burst. He nedded only a few thrusts inside Pavi's ass to make him release. He pushed Pavi's legs apart and placed himself between them. Pavi's breath was even quicker. He screamed again. Harper closed his mouth with his own, kissing and sucking on his lips harder and harder while he put his dick inside Pavi roughly. Pavi couldn't scream or move, no matter how much he tried. His eyes filled with burning tears that were released and fell at the sides of his cheeks again. Harper thrust harder and harder inside him, driving his dick deeper and deeper each time, hitting Pavi's prostate more roughly that he intended at first. With his scalpel he drew a bloody line across Pavi's upper stomach and moved it lower on his belly, while driving inside him harder than before. 

Pavi's lips were finally released when Harper pulled back to catch the blood that escaped from Pavi's wound. His lips were deep purple from Harper's sucking and some blood had escaped from one side of his lips. Harper untied and grabbed Pavi's right wrist pinning it down hard and pressing on it as he licked the blood from Pavi's belly and he created some new wounds with his scalpel on his lips with his other hand at the same time. Pavi knew that if he tried to move or scream now, Harper could cut his gum or his tongue or ruin his teeth, so he tried not to move, although the pain was excruciating. 

The whole place was bloody now. Pavi's half blood had been spilled here and there and he had grown too weak. Harper drove faster and faster inside him and after a few seconds he finished up deep within Pavi, causing the younger man to jump a little, closing his eyes in exhaustion. Harper didn't like that. He wanted Pavi to be active and hear him scream again, even if it was going to be for the last time... He decided it was time.

"Sorry, son..." Harper said frowning. "You were a real beauty..." He said and drove the scalpel hard inside Pavi's entrance causing Pavi's eyes to snap open and scream as hard as he could. To Harper's surprise, Pavi's scream was even louder than the previous ones. Harper pulled the scalpel in and out repeatedly, hearing Pavi's agonizing screams and then bent down to capture Pavi's lips with his own. He sucked the blood that had escaped from earlier even harder that he had before and after a few seconds, Pavi stopped screaming. He stopped moving, he stopped resisting... He was dead. Harper pulled back, pulling the knife out from Pavi's ass and gave a sad smile at the boy. "I'm really sorry..." He chuckled and licked the bloody knife...

Pavi woke up with a loud scream. He was all sweaty and out of breath. He grabbed his forehead with a shakey hand and then looked at his fingernails. His nails were in place. No blood, no scalpel... nothing. He sighed and got out of bed, trembling. He got downstairs to have a glass of cool water to calm himself down. Just then Luigi came in the kitchen.

"You fucking piece of shit, you didn't let me sleep all night..." He said yawning. 

Pavi drunk the water quickly and turned to face his brother. "W-why?" Again his accent was lost from the shock of his dream.

"What do you mean 'why'? You were screaming all night, fucker!" Luigi said in a low voice, trying not to wake the rest of the people in the house - if they weren't awake already. Luigi paused when he saw Pavi looking down and he sighed. "You saw him again, didn't you? Harper..."

Pavi raised his head. "H-how do you k-k-know that-t...?" His eyes widened.

"You have the same nightmare for two years... You've told me so yourself, remember?"

Pavi sighed and looked down again. "I-I d-d-don't even k-know him-m..."

"You were six..." Luigi started after a long pause. "We had gone for a trip at a valley... Me, you and Pop. There were these people... They nearly killed us."

Pavi's eyes widened again and he raised his head, giving Luigi a sharp look of shock. Luigi went on. "We saved you the last minute."

Pavi remembered just then... It was a very old memory of his, hidden in his subconsious... He didn't even remember this fact, it was like a bad dream for him until now. Pavi looked at space, trying to recall that trip. Luigi turned and walked off. "Harper was real, Pavi..." He said while leaving the room.

Pavi nearly dropped his glass. His eyes snapped open. It was all a blur in his head though... Harper had taken him to a white tent... Pavi had found a knife... Harper tried to tie Pavi up... Pavi had snapped and stuck the knife in Harper's belly... Then he had run off and Luigi got him and took him away from Pleasant Valley forever...


End file.
